Cheick Kongo
Background He currently trains with Quinton "Rampage" Jackson and formerly Michael Bisping at the Wolfslair MMA Academy . UFC career In his first fight he beat Ben Rothwell on the Preliminary Card for UFC 1, when he came out on top by unanimous decision. Kongo lost at UFC 8 against Travis Browne by TKO, Kongo lost his 3rd fight against Schaub at UFC 12 by KO, Kongo lost to Pat Barry at UFC 16 by TKO, Kongo lost his next fight this time against Alistair Overeem by KO in round 2 at UFC 23, Kongo lost his next fight at the UFC 30 prelims to Gary Goodridge by TKO, Kongo beat Bob Sapp by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2 prelims, Kongo lost to Mark Hunt at UFC 39 by KO, Kongo beat Sean McCorkle by TKO on the prelims of UFC 41, Kongo lost to Roy Nelson by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 46. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Roy Nelson | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | TKO (Punch) | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.56 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Mark Hunt | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.05 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Bob Sapp | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.50 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Gary Goodridge | TKO (Punch) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.45 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Alistair Overeem | KO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.25 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Pat Barry | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.55 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Brendan Schaub | KO (Punches) | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.32 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Travis Browne | TKO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.13 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 1 | November 6, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |MGM Grand, British Columbia | |}